Diary of a Wimpy Wizard
by Lilith Coldbane
Summary: "West, Lilly." I watched as the girl from the boat strutted from her place beside Zabini and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head."SLYTHERIN!" Gasp!  -Starring Draco Malfoy, Lilly West, and Blaise Zabini. Eventual DracoXOC -
1. Lilly West and the Sorcerers Barf Bag 1

**I own nothing. (All quotes indented **_**and**_** bold fonts were taken from one of J.K. Rowling's books.)**

**This story has been taken and pieced together from three unique diaries. Unfortunately, due to the fact that the information in the diaries is often quite biased, different parts of each diary have been used to describe certain events.**

-:-|-:-

**Lilly West an the Sorcerer's Barf-Bag**

-:-|-:-

**Lilly West**

For every step my Grandmother took, it took me two to keep up. "Stay close. We don't want any muggle lunatic snatching you up," she said in her shrill voice. She grabbed my hand and pulled me forward, her manservant, Hugo, carrying my owl and my trunk.

I was nervous, like any girl going to a new school would be. I'd heard stories about Hogwarts, and they floated through my mind as I struggled to keep pace with Grandmother. _It's a wonderful school_, the woman at the store would say. _I'd have loved to put my son in Durmstrang, the quality of teaching is so much better, but the distance of Hogwarts is much more convenient_, a friend of Grandmother's once told me. All in all, I didn't care where I was sent. It was my Grandmother's choice, after all.

My grandmother dragged me between a sign marked 9 and a sign marked 10, and the world around me changed drastically. Instead of the strange muggle trains, on either side of me, I was on a new platform- one with a large train, THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS painted on its side. Glancing nervously around me, I noted that the people standing here were my kind, not the strange muggles who had unfamiliar ways of completing tasks.

"Now," Grandmother began, "as my grandchild and only person in the world besides myself to carry the West name, I expect you to never to disgrace yourself or your ancestors. Do you understand me?" _What, did she think I was slow or something?_ I could understand her just fine. But I just meekly nodded and received a small smile from the old woman in the emerald green robes in front of me. "I'll just fix your hair, remove this…" Grandmother smoothed my dark brown hair down, and un-tucked it from behind my ears. "Hugo, give her the trunk and that blasted owl!"

Hugo handed me my things, and Grandmother shoved me forward. I glanced behind my shoulder, but the two were already gone. _Great._ Some support they were giving me. Stepping up into a cart, I dragged my trunk behind me. I looked into one compartment. Two boys, one with red waves and one with black locks looked back at me. Umm… no. I was most definitely not going to sit there, with two, strange boys.

I continued on. About two or three carts in, I found someplace empty. Putting my bag beside me, I propped up my feet. "Can I sit here?" I turned and saw a boy, with the exact same plain robes as mine, standing by the door. He was spectacularly good looking, with dark skin and high cheekbones. "Yeah, sure. You a first year too?" The boy looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "Yeah. The name's Blaise, Blaise Zabini. I'm going to be in Slytherin. And you?"

My Grandmother had once asked me what I'd wanted to be when I grew up. My response had been "really, really _evil_." I'd meant it as a joke, but she'd just nodded and said "than Slytherin is the proper house for you."

I smirked. "The name's Lilly, Lilly West. I'm going to be in Slytherin too." "Really?" Blaise said, placing his hands behind his head. "You don't seem like the type." "I am most definitely the type, thank-you very much," I replied, crossing my arms.

Blaise grinned. "You know, West, I think that we may become good friends."

**Blaise Zabini**

West sat beside me as we crossed the lake on our little boats. "You know, I wouldn't mind swimming in the water," she joked. "Even though I'd probably drown, or get eaten by a giant squid-" "You know about the giant squid?" The white-blond boy in the boat beside us asked her.

"You mean there's an actual giant squid in there?" West asked, here big hazel eyes wide. "Yeah," the boy said, grinning. No doubt he was expecting her to be scared. But I watched as her face broke out into a wide smile. "Wicked awesome!" she exclaimed, turning back. The boy raised his eyebrows and turned to me. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he said, looking at me with his ice-colored eyes. He extended his pale hand and I shook it. "The name's Blaise, Blaise Zabini."

The boy nodded when he heard my last name, and turned to the two giant first-years sitting behind him in the wider section of the boat. "That's Crabbe," he said, gesturing to one, "and Goyle," he gestured to the other. The two of them grunted in response. "We're all purebloods." I nodded. _Good._

The boy leaned over the boat and whispered to me. "I wouldn't go befriending the other sort, if you know what I mean." I knew exactly what he'd meant, and my mother had said the same thing before she'd left to meet one of her lovers in Brazil.

Malfoy turned from me to Lilly. "What about you? Mudblood or pure?" "Pure, I guess," Lilly shrugged, turning from the water to face Draco. "What do you mean '_I guess_'? Either you're pure or you're not." "Well… my great grandmother on my mother's side was a veela. So that makes me…" West started to count on her fingers before shouting "one-eighth veela! And of course, my mother's grand father was pure, and my father's side was all pure too."

I studied Lilly carefully. She was pretty, but not in what I would call a 'veela' sort of way. Her hair was short and brown and her face had a sort of Mediterranean look to it. And that's when I realized that she was emitting faint silver light. _Yep. _She was_ most definitely _part veela_._ In fact, I'd say the only thing really preventing her from being veela-grade beautiful was her nose. It wasn't ugly, but it wasn't exactly gorgeous. Then again, not everything about a person can be beautiful. (_Not_ including my mother and me.)

Draco snorted before saying, "I'm sorry, but I don't believe I've caught you're name." "Lilly West's the name, magic's my game. I'm going to be in Slytherin." Draco chuckled. "Good luck. Not just _anybody_ can be in Slytherin, you see. You have to be special, you know. And of magical decent, of course."

West looked him straight in the eye and said the most serious thing I'd heard her say the whole evening. "_I think I've got what it takes_." Draco narrowed his eyes and I chuckled. Nevertheless, we continued across the lake in silence.

We were lead through a tunnel to what looked like an underground harbor, and we carefully tried to leap out of our boats without falling into the black lake below. The giant half-breed 'Call-me-Hagrid' lead us up to a flight of stairs which ended out side, in front of two huge massive oak doors. After knocking three times, the pair of doors swung open.

A stern looking woman wearing emerald green robes nodded at us in greeting. After explaining to us what the houses were (which I already knew) and about house points (which I knew about as well,) she left us.

Lilly turned to me. "Zabini, what if I'm not in Slytherin?" "Then I'm afraid we wont be friends," I replied simply. Whether I was telling the truth or joking, I myself didn't know. Lilly said nothing, and before I knew it, all of the first years were being thrust out into the Hogwarts Castle Great Hall.

**Draco Malfoy**

"Malfoy, Draco.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Grinning, I walked from the sorting-hat's stool towards the seat that Crabbe and Goyle had 'reserved' (a.k.a. evil-eye glaring and knuckle-cracking at anyone who came near) for me. Sitting with my back to the two of them, I watched as the rest of the first years got sorted into their houses. I cheered with the other Slytherins when _Parkinson, Pansy_ was sorted into our house, feeling right at home.

The minute Potter's name was called, I watched with scornful eyes as everyone leaned forward eager to hear which house he belonged to. I crossed my fingers, hoping that he wouldn't be in Slytherin. That would pretty much ruin my life for all eternity. _Not Slytherin…Not Slytherin…Not Slytherin…_ After a few painful minutes of waiting, the ratty old hat finally screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" The roar that followed from the Gryffindor table nearly deafened anyone within a ten mile radius. If Nut-case Dumbledore had any sense, he would've put a stop to it at once.

Sadly, my dear Headmaster's age had hardened his hearing, so I bet that the cheering to him sounded rather weak.

When Potter finally took a seat, McGonagall resumed with the sorting. After calling ten more names, only about three students were left.

"Weasley, Ronald." _Ugh. One of the dirt-poor blood traitors._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"West, Lilly." I watched as the girl from the boat strutted from her place beside Zabini and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head, and I saw as her face went from smiling to serious, to a smirk that rivaled one of my own. "SLYTHERIN!" _Gasp!_

Lilly flipped her short hair back and walked over to our table to sit beside Millicent Bulstrode, another first year Slytherin. Finally, when that prat, Blaise Zabini was called into Slytherin, he walked over to our table and took a place beside her. Soon, the three of them and Marcus Flint were talking. Whatever the topic was, Lilly seemed to find it very amusing, because she was laughing a lot and Zabini and Flint were hitting her over the head with a copy of the Daily Prophet, while laughing as well.

I turned to Crabbe. "How was your summer?"

_Grunt_. Satisfied, I turned to Goyle.

"What about yours?"

_Grunt._

"Both of you are so pathetically dim. But that is why you're my friends, you see." I chuckled and Crabbe and Goyle chuckled too. I doubt they even knew that the joke I'd just made was about them and how stupid they really were. I ate the rest of my meal in silence.

Finally, a girl with buckteeth, a mustache and curly black hair called out for all of the first-years. "Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts. My name's Gemma Farley. Glad to see that you were all sorted into Slytherin. Follow me to your common room," she said in a monotone, as if she really didn't want to be doing this. Flipping her hair behind her, she marched of, without bothering to check and see if we were walking after her. She was right not to look though, because we all scurried along with her anyways.

She led us to what looked like dungeons. "Before you ask a million questions, I'd just like to say that _yes_, our common room is in the dungeons, and _yes_, it is under the black lake. So shut up. Failure to do so will result in you never knowing how to get into the common room." I watched with a smug look as the other Slytherins glanced nervously at one another. I wasn't nervous. Not one bit.

We all walked behind Farley, me and that Parkinson girl right behind her. Farley stopped suddenly at a mossy old stone wall. "Alright you little nuisances, the password is _pureblood_." A hidden door in the wall suddenly slid out, but before we could all rush into the common room, Gemma stopped us. "Our password doesn't change, so if you ever tell anyone from another house what it is, you will serve three months detention and a good punch in the face from me." We all nodded, and she took us through the room.

I loved our common room immediately. It was filled with green light from the lake water outside of the windows, and black and silver were everywhere. It was what I had always dreamed it to be and more.

**Lilly West**

I sat in my bed as I finished writing my letter to Grandmother. She would want to know all about my life, because I am amazing (and her only living relative. Her son- a.k.a. my father- was killed in a freak Unicorn stampede accident, along with my mother.) Proud of myself, I read my very detailed description of my evening…

_Grandmother,_

_I am in Slytherin. Is everything great with you? It is for me._

_L.W._

Before I turned off my light, I surveyed my dormitory. It was stone-like the rest of the castle. And there were five four-poster beds with green curtains and comforters, and silver satin sheets. In each bed was a person (duh! What, did you think I'd be alone?). My roommate's names were Pansy Parkinson, Esmeralda Twit (what a lovely last name… NOT,) Alexis von Rennenberg, and Millicent Bulstrode. I liked Millicent; she was cool, in an ugly sort of way.

I snuggled into my sheets and closed my eyes, drifting off into sleep.

_That night, I had a strange dream. I was talking to Draco Malfoy when Blaise came up to me and whacked me over the head with the Daily Prophet. "That's for not talking to Harry Potter!" He shouted, and behind him, Harry jumped up onto a table and pointed his finger at me. Right after that, Draco snatched the newspaper from Blaise and whacked me over the head with that too. "And that's what you get for eating my food."_

Huh?


	2. Part 2

**I own nothing. (All quotes indented **_**and**_** bold fonts were taken from one of J.K. Rowling's books.)**

**This story has been taken and pieced together from three unique diaries. Unfortunately, due to the fact that the information in the diaries is often quite biased, different parts of each diary have been used to describe certain events.**

-:-|-:-

**Lilly West an the Sorcerer's Barf-Bag**

-:-|-:-

**Lilly West**

About three weeks had passed since I'd first started Hogwarts, and I was beginning to think that I may like it here. But I couldn't be sure- not when half the teachers hated me because of the house I was in. I mean, _seriously_! Who cares if I dislike muggle-borns a bit, and who cares if I seem to be very good friends with Blaise Zabini, whose mother was famous for marrying rich men? The teachers here were so _biased._

So, here I was, downstairs in the great hall, eating cereal for breakfast.

I was talking with Blaise and Millicent, who seemed to enjoy calling me by my surname. Not that I had a problem with it or anything. My Grandmother only used my name during formal occasions, usually referring to me as 'you spoiled brat' or 'dunce.' Yeah, so I wasn't bothered by their way of addressing me.

"Tho, are you thaying that you'vth never heard of the Weird Thithterth before?" Millicent said to Blaise with her '_lithp_'. I'd gotten used to Millicent's voice a long time ago (it's kind of what happens when one hears her '_withpering_' every night) but I could tell that Blaise was struggling to comprehend by the way he tapped his foot fast on the floor.

"Yes, I've never heard of the _Weird Thithterth_ before," he said irritably, "I don't know anyone who has." "Theriouthly? They're the motht popular band on the WWN. Even my mother enjoyth lithening to their muthic." "Mmth talking bout mn Rer Isters," I said, my mouth full. Blaise raised his hands in despair. "What the hell are you talking about? I can't understand either of you." I laughed and he looked at me with narrowed eyes. "What is this? Some kind of joke?" Swallowing my food, I began to talk.

"Dude-"

"You're not an American muggle."

"_Zabini_, she was talking about the Weird Sisters. Bulstrode has a lithp," I said, before glancing at Millicent and adding "I mean, a _lisp_." "Oh," Blaise said, sounding very annoyed, "yes, I know about them." We ate the rest of the meal in silence, although Millicent and I continued to sneak glances at Blaise, who was looking rather flushed. No doubt he was ticked off at the fact that he'd looked like an idiot for not understanding Millicent.

I'd come to the realization that Blaise was a very difficult person to understand. He enjoyed doing well in school, but he didn't mind when his teachers gave him a bad grade. He disliked muggle-borns, but he could care less about purebloods and the status they gave themselves. He was in Slytherin, but he didn't have much respect for You-Know-Who (then again, who did these days? It takes a complete idiot to be defeated by a baby.) But I liked him. He could be funny, in a rude sort of way, and he made fun of me often, but like a friend would.

Millicent on the other hand, was like the Wise Woman of the Forest, with all of the stuff that she knew about Herbology and 'Magical Creatures'. And boys. Millicent knew a lot about boys (though I didn't know why, because with _her_ unibrow, she could never attract one. No offence or anything.)

When we were all finished, Blaise went to go join some of the other Slytherin boys in our year. Millicent and I were left behind to walk to class on our own. _So sad, so sad._ But I got over it, and the two of us were talking and giggling loudly by the time we were at the classroom doorway.

I was doing my very own imitation of a house elf dancing when I suddenly crashed into Draco Malfoy. He looked down on me, and I have to say that I'd never been so scared in my life. Which is why I said "don't mind me, just doing my imitation of a house elf." And then he scowled, and Gregory Goyle picked me up by the collar.

**Blaise Zabini**

"So you have Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin _and_ Rowena Ravenclaw?" Derik Alliday asked me, his butt-ugly eyes nearly popping out of his head. We were talking about our collections of Chocolate Frog Cards, and both he and I had an almost complete set.

When we turned the corner, I heard two voices. One was deep(ish) and drawling, and the other was high-pitched and _most definitely_ Lilly's. _What had she gotten herself into now?_ Derik and I rushed down the hall and pushed our way through a crowd of first year Slytherins waiting for Charms class to begin.

In the center of it all was Lilly, her hair shiny, but slightly ruffled, probably due to the fact that Gregory Goyle was HOLDING HER UP BY THE COLLAR. Then there was Malfoy, a smirk plastered on his pale face, with Crabbe standing behind him. And finally, there was Bulstrode, looking as wom-_manly_ as ever, trying desperately to blend into the crowd.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. I'm a half breed. Can you but put me down _now_?" Lilly was talking to Malfoy, seemingly unfazed, and everyone in the hall could tell that it was annoying Draco greatly. Although West looked calm, I could tell that she was nervous. After all, she was twisting the silver ring she wore every day, something she only did when she was panicking.

"How _dare_ you talk to me like that!" Malfoy spat.

"I can talk to you in whichever way I please."

"You wish you could, you half breed."

"I don't even have to wish."

"Crabbe," Malfoy drawled. "I think West here, should learn how to respect her superiors. I think a bit of duffing up should do it." Crabbe and him stepped forward, Crabbe looking as faithful as ever. Something inside of me told my feet to move forward, and something inside me told my mouth to say "wow. Beating up a girl, Malfoy? I never thought that you'd stoop so low."

Malfoy's brows furrowed, and then he smirked. Glancing from Lilly to me, he finally turned to face West. "Oh, look, West. Your boyfriend has come to save you. Guess you weren't as brave as we all thought." Lilly rolled her eyes. "Um, he's not my boyfriend." And then she looked at the crowd. "For the record, I'm not allowed to date until I turn thirteen."

A few kids in the crowd laughed.

"Think you're funny, West?" Malfoy's smirk turned into a sneer. "Goyle, let her down," Malfoy ordered. Goyle dropped her, and while Lilly rubbed her neck, Draco walked over. "You know what, West? I think we should settle this with a proper fight. How about a duel, during-"

"October," said a girl, pushing herself through the crowd. One glance and I recognized her as a third year Slytherin. "Excuse me?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her, "but who are you to go meddling about in other people's business?" "Yeah," Lilly said, placing her hand on her hip. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy (which she was.) _What kind of idiot goes around backing up the person who was trying to beat them up?_ I know: Lilly!

"I said _October_. It will be the perfect time to fight her," was the girl's only reply. Malfoy rolled his eyes and said, "_why?_" "Because something important is happening in October. A sort of competition. _That's_ why," said the girl. Then she winked, and made her way down the hall. Everyone in the crowd exchanged glances, and I knew we were all thinking the same thing: what was going to happen in October?

Our thoughts were interrupted when Professor Flitwick walked into the hall. "Now, who's ready to practice our summoning charms?" He said, clapping his hands together with glee. We all faked enthusiasm, and as we followed the professor into the classroom, Lilly walked beside me. "I think I might really like Malfoy," she said, a pleasant smile on her face. "Really?" I asked, sitting in a desk beside her.

Lilly grasped my shoulders with both of her hands and shook me. "Are you crazy? Why do you think that I'd ever even consider _befriending _a dingbat like that?" She cried, before she earned a glare from Flitwick. I chuckled as her face went red and she looked down at her feet.

There really never was a dull moment when you were friends with Lilly West.

**Draco Malfoy**

_What had that third year been talking about?_ Everyone was dying to know; even though the fight had been three weeks ago and the first of October had already passed. It had been the main topic of almost every conversation in Slytherin, and even _I _had to admit that I was anxious to know what was going to happen. In the back of one of my notebooks I'd been writing each of the many rumors the other first years had dreamed up.

The older Slytherins are going to put Lilly and I in an arena and watch us battle. (_As if_.)

October was the month where all four of the Houses compete in a major competition. (This one was ridiculous, because both Lilly and I were in the same house, and _we_ were the ones fighting one another, _not_ other houses.)

Lilly had hired the third year to say that because she was too chicken to fight. (Although this rumor was the only one that seemed true, I wasn't too trusting- after all, I'd heard this one out of the mouth of Pansy Parkinson.)

That morning, I awoke with a silver envelope on top of my bedside table. A glance around the common room told me that everyone else had one too. I picked it up and opened it. Inside was an emerald green slip of paper, and in silver ink were the words:

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_Welcome to Slytherin. We are proud to inform you_

_that you, along with all other students in your year,_

_will be a part of the ancient 'Slytherin Competition.' _

_It will take place throughout the entire year._

_This tradition is performed yearly, _

_and it will determine who is the best boy and girl Slytherin in your year._

_The winners of this competition will be crowned the_

_Prince of Slytherin and the Princess of Slytherin._

_The Prince and Princess will eventually be called the King and Queen of Slytherin_

_in their 6__th__ year,_

_where they will host and plan the 'Slytherin Competition' themselves._

_Winning the competition means that your name will be written in the book of Slytherins,_

_a treasure that has been passed down for centuries._

_The winners will also receive a photo shoot with Myron Wagtail,_

_lead singer from the band called 'The Weird Sisters.'_

_To receive more instructions, _

_please meet the King and Queen of Slytherin downstairs in the common room,_

_tonight at 7:30 sharp._

_Any latecomers will be disqualified._

_Thank you,_

_The King and Queen of Slytherin_

_Wow._ I read the letter over, once, twice, three times. So _that_ was what the girl had been talking about… well, one thing was for sure. My first year at Hogwarts was about to become a lot more interesting.


	3. Part 3

**I own nothing. (All quotes indented **_**and**_** bold fonts were taken from one of J.K. Rowling's books.)**

**This story has been taken and pieced together from three unique diaries. Unfortunately, due to the fact that the information in the diaries is often quite biased, different parts of each diary have been used to describe certain events.**

-:-|-:-

**Lilly West and the Sorcerer's Barf-Bag**

-:-|-:-

**Draco Malfoy**

The common room was now packed with first year Slytherins, and it was _only_ **7:13**.

I sat with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of me, and together, we took up the entire black leather couch. Across from us were about ten girls who had managed to cram themselves onto their sofa. Sitting on the couch's arm was a boy whom all the girls consistently called 'Little Marvin'. "_Little_ Marvin' was about six feet tall. On the other side of the room, West, Zabini and Bulstrode all sat on top of a giant cabinet, their legs dangling down.

Everywhere, whether on the floors or on a chair, boys and girls were sitting- everywhere _except _on the dark-lacquered coffee table that had been placed in front of the fireplace. The fire glowed with a green light. _Spoooooky_…

I looked at my watch again, for the billionth time. **7:20**. Only ten more minutes to go.So, to pass the time, I decided to strike up a conversation with the two lovely block-heads on either side of me. "So, you excited for what comes next?"

Grunts.

"I am. Father's been in this competition before. He said that he'd won, and when my mother went to school here, so did she."

More grunts.

"You know what that means, right?"

No answer.  
>I looked at both Crabbe and Goyle, and I saw that they both had confused looks on their faces. <em>Merlin's trousers!<em> Honestly, how thick can you get?. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"You see, unlike every other desperate soul in this room, I actually have a bit of brains, like my mother and father. I'm going to win this competition for sure." Both Crabbe and Goyle were smiling and nodding- _now_ they got it.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you." _Huh?_ Who was the sorry swot who'd just eavesdropped into my conversation? I looked around, trying to find the person who'd commented. "Um, I'm down here, you dunce." Looking down, I saw that the high pitched voice belonged to a girl sitting on the floor. She had dark black eyes, with short, glossy black hair and a pug-like face. I recognized her as the girl who'd walked with me first night at Hogwarts. Perry something… Posy something…

"Whatdid you say to me?" I growled, my face twisting into a sneer. Beside me, Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles. Sometimes it was good to have them around. "I said that you're a dunce," the girl said, smirking, "it'd be a wonder if you even made it into the competition in the first place." I glared at her. "Well, it'd be a wonder if you, Miss… Miss…" "Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson," the girl said, cackling. "Merlin, you're so thick that you can't even remember my name. I introduced myself to you three weeks ago." I was about so say something back (something that made me sound smart, I think) when we were interrupted by a boy and girl standing on top of the coffee table.

"Excuse me?" The girl asked. She stepped into the light that the fire provided, and revealed _a lot_ of curly blond hair and a lovely (NOT) set of buckteeth. Surprisingly enough, she didn't have an irritating lisp, like Bulstrode and Ferry Smithson in Ravenclaw. "I see all thirty-six of you are here. Welcome, First Years, to the opening day of the Slytherin Competition. I am Harriet Trestin, Queen of Slytherin, and here is the King of Slytherin, Lucifer Quaint."

Trestin stepped back, and the person beside her stepped forward. I swear, every single girl in the room gasped. Lucifer Quaint was one of those boys who the other guys recognized as good looking- he had blue eyes and glossy black hair, and his left ear was pierced. I glanced at West to see what her face was like, and I saw that her mouth was hanging open, and Zabini was looking at her and laughing. She laughed too- no doubt the expression was nothing but a way to get attention.

How I _despised_ her.

Lucifer began to speak. "So, as you read in the letters we sent you, the Slytherin Competition is ancient and traditional, and was started by the second-most famous Slytherin of all time, Merlin himself, when he was in his sixth year. He created it as a way to determine who the cleverest and most powerful Slytherins of the year were. The winners would eventually grow up to plan the events of Competition in their sixth year. Both Harriet and I were winners six years ago.

"There will be four competitions this year, one for each season. The first will be on October 31st, the next on December 5th, the third on April 21st, and the final competition on June 10th. Each competition is designed to test you, and if you fail to complete it on time, or fail to finish at all, you will be disqualified."

Harriet Trestin stepped forward beside Quaint and spoke. "You can also be eliminated if a Prince or Princess of Slytherin catches you in the act of doing something that a respectable Slytherin would never do. And finally, you can be disqualified if you tell a person from another House about this. No other House has a competition like ours.

"Winning will put your name in the Book of Slytherins, alongside the names of other notable Slytherins, such as Tom Riddle, Severus Snape, Lucious Malfoy"- (insert my grin _here_!)-"Bellatrix Lestrange, and Phineas Nigellus, a headmaster of Hogwarts."

"So, that concludes our little introduction," Lucifer said, smiling evilly. _Hey…_ Wasn't Lucifer the name of the devil? "For the first task, we would like you to be down here, in the Common Room, at precisely 9:00, where we will start our game of 'Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt-slash- Hide from Filch'. If you aren't there on time, you will be eliminated. Thank you for you time." Both Quaint and Trestin walked off the coffee table and to their respective dormitories.

After we left, it was if everyone was under a spell. We were all sitting so quietly, all of us afraid to move. So I stood up, stretched and said, very loudly, "well, I don't know about you block heads, but I'm going to bed." And I did.

I grinned as I fell asleep to the sounds of thirty-five pairs of feet running to their bedrooms. I was _so_ going to win this thing. _Oh, the joys of being in Slytherin!_

**Lilly West**

I covered my head with my pillow for the ump-teenth time. "Could you two please just zip your large mouths?" I yelled. "I'm trying to get some sleep, because, if you two haven't noticed, it is 11:41 and we have school tomorrow." My complaint was echoed by the other two girls in our dormitory. Pansy and Millicent had been gabbing ever since they'd walked (very noisily, I may add) into the room at 9:30, talking non-stop about the events of the evening. Like, _seriously_! Who cared what accessories Harriet Trestin was wearing? Not me or the rest of the world, that's for sure.

Even though I had oh-so-kindly told them to shut up, they continued to chit-chat the night away. "... and so, Draco, that complete _dunce_, thinks that he's going to win the competition. He's absolutely ridiculous. I swear, he is such a-" "SHUT YOUR PIE HOLES!" Alexis, Esmeralda and I cried in unison.

"Well, excuthe uth for trying to learn a bit about eachother'th pointh of view on the evening," Millicent said icily. She really hated it when people complained about her voice. For some strange (and stupid) reason, she always thought it had something to do with her lisp- even when the real reason about the complaints had nothing to do with her assumption, whatsoever.

"Thorry, Panthy. You were telling me about Malfoy, before we were tho rudely interrupted by our thtupid roomateth." "Yes, so Draco thinks that he'll win for sure. I don't think that he stands a chance against Blaise, he's so dreamy… I mean so smart. But Malfoy is so arrogant-" I sat up in bed and gave them both my best evil maniac stare.

"Okay, if you hate Malfoy so much, then why won't you shut up about him. I bet you five galleons that deep down, you are secretly and passionately in love with him."

"Is that so?" Pansy said, her caterpillars- I mean _eyebrows_- raised in mock surprise.

"Yes."

"Then you owe me five galleons- I detest Malfoy. You, on the other hand I' not so sure of."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I absolutely detest the kid."

"Puh-lease. The way you talk to him! It's like you can't contain your stupidity when you look into his eyes!" Pansy shrieked, folding her arms across her chest.

"_Excusez-moi_? For your information, I can't contain my stupidity _ever_. It doesn't matter who I'm with."

"That's true…"

"You know what! I'm going to propose a _real_, _valid_ bet. If I win the competition, you have to act like you love Malfoy for six whole years. If you win, I have to kiss him, whether he wants me to or not." The idea itself was absolutely repulsive(ish), but Pansy now had a glint in her eyes- the one she had when she was about to spill some secret that could ruin another girl's life. It was an evil glint- _evil_, I tell you!

"No, kissing Malfoy would be too good for you-"

"For the last time, I love him about as much as I love Filch!"

"_Whatever_. If I win, you have to kiss Vincent Crabbe. On the lips, once a year. Deal?"

I let my mouth hang open. _What? I never said anything about Crabbe!_ I wanted to shout. Instead, my stupid, _stupid_ brain took over and made me say "deal." Pansy extended a pink manicured hand and I shook it. Huh? _What was I getting myself into?_ I had no idea. But I'd agreed to it, and as every Slytherin first year knew, a deal was a deal, and there was no turning back. Even if you _did_ try to cheat your way out of it.

I could see all of the other girls in the room exchange excited glances. It was obvious they wouldn't tell anyone else what happened, however much they wanted to. Certain things were meant to be kept secret, and they knew that this was one of those things. But they also knew that this would be big- as did I.

Pansy smiled a big, wide smile. To all of the other girls, I suppose the grin appeared like a friendly, pleased-with-herself smirk. But I knew that smile: it was the look of a predator about to devour her prey. I shrank back under my covers. _Oh, the joys of being in Slytherin…_

**Blaise Zabini**

"_Blaise_…"

"_Blaise_…"

"BLAISE!"

Someone was calling my name… I opened my eye up a crack and saw that a figure was sitting on the foot of my bed. "Ahhh!" I cried, sitting up. _Dear God_, I prayed, _whoever it is, please do not let them kill me. I've been good! Kind of…_ The figure reached forward, and I shrieked again. The person switched on my bedside lamp, and I shut my eyes.

And then I heard a familiar laugh.

Lilly West was in my dormitory. At night. "Why are you here? Snape's going to kill you!" "Relax, dude! I just came up to tell you something," she said, her green eyes glinting with excitement. I looked at my old alarm clock. **12:12**. _What could she have to tell me at this time of night?_

"I made a bet with Pansy. If she wins the competition, I have to kiss Crabbe on the lips, every year. But if _I_ win…"

"What?"  
>"She has to act in love with Malfoy for <em>six<em> years. Six whole years!" Lilly shrieked. No doubt she thought of herself as a genius at the moment (which she was most definitely NOT), but I knew Parkinson from when we were kids. She was exactly what every Slytherin girl was supposed to be- evil, cunning, malicious, a _huge_ gossip, smart and willing to do whatever would make her succeed. On the other hand, I had no idea how Lilly even _managed _to get into Slytherin!

I watched as recognition dawned on Lilly's face- she'd just realized the same thing that I had. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. "Blaise, we have to win."

"_We_? Don't you mean _you_?"

"No, _we_. I won't have any other stinkin' Slytherin boy winning the competition. It has to be both of us, partially because you're my friend, and partially because I have no chance whatsoever of doing this without you."

"I agree," I said, laying my head on my pillow. "Now get out, you idiot." I switched off the light, and watched as her shadow walked out of the door.

-:-|-:-

**Thank you ****ireallyamtellingthetruth**** for commenting!**


	4. Part 4

**I own nothing. (All quotes indented **_**and**_** bold fonts were taken from one of J.K. Rowling's books.)**

**This story has been taken and pieced together from three unique diaries. Unfortunately, due to the fact that the information in the diaries is often quite biased, different parts of each diary have been used to describe certain events.**

-:-|-:-

**Lilly West and the Sorcerer's Barf-Bag**

-:-|-:-

**Blaise Zabini**

"West, why in the world are you wearing glasses?" I asked as Lilly walked down the stairs that lead to her dormitory. "I'm going to be smart this evening. And all smart people wear glasses," Lilly said, adjusting the large circular lenses that took up practically all of her face. I chuckled and shook my head.

We walked side by side out of the Common room and towards the Great Hall. The entire month we'd been preparing for tonight's Competition- exploring almost every room and checking its contents, so we had even better chances of finding hidden objects. Lilly was taking this bet very seriously- she _really_ didn't want to kiss Crabbe.

As we entered the hallway, I gasped- bats were everywhere. Swooping down on the pumpkin lanterns, floating up by the ceiling or hanging upside down on the stone rafters. They filled the room as much as the humans did. "Ahhh, yes. _Chiropteran_- a fascinating species," Lilly said, nodding, like she was talking about an old friend. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if one of her old friends _was_ a bat, the way she behaved. I liked her well enough as a friend, though.

We sat down, and our feast appeared before us. Lilly narrowed her eyes at her food. "Zabini, I absolutely must investigate what they use in the making of such fodder. What do you think makes these delectable chips so salty?" She said, using her fork to prod her fish and chips. "Hmmm. I don't know. Wait! Maybe it's… salt." I said, rolling my eyes. "Seriously, West, drop the act. We have an important mission to attend to this evening, and we need you to be as sane as possible."

"Fine." Lilly said, taking off her glasses and throwing them across the room. Unfortunately, at that very moment, Cedric Diggory, a third year in Hufflepuff, was rising from his seat, and the glasses hit him square in the back of his head. He looked around for the culprit, rubbing his hair. Lilly ducked down her head, muttering something about "idiots who stand up at the wrong place in the wrong time."

I picked up my fork and was starting on my slice of ham when Professor Quirrell threw the doors to the Great Hall open, and started sprinting to Dumbledore's chair. We all watched, as he leaned against the table, took a deep breath and said something that scared the lights out of me.

_**"Troll- in the dungeons- thought you ought to know."**_

And then he fainted.

Pansy Parkinson shrieked, along with every bloody other person in the entire room. Marcus Flint made for the door, and Draco Malfoy hid behind Crabbe and Goyle. As if _those two_ could protect him from a troll.

"_Iacio Fireworks_!" Dumbledore boomed, his wand spitting out large- and loud-violet fireworks. What was he trying to do to us? Make us go deaf? Like _that_ would help with anything! Still, everyone went silent as he spoke. "_**Prefects**_," he roared, "_**lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately.**_"

Gemma Farley, and our other prefect, whose name wasn't worthy enough for a place in my mind, stood at the head of the table. "Slytherins, follow us," Gemma yelled. She walked down the hallway, and was about to go out the door when she called out "better move quickly, or the troll will eat you."

Lilly looked at me. "We better go, then," she said simply. I nodded and we bolted down the hall after Gemma. As we ran, I studied her face. Her eyes glittered with excitement, but everything else on her face read 'fear'. I kind of liked how she wore her expressions on her face. It's like she wasn't scared to show she was scared. And that was awesome.

The other Slytherins soon came running, and all two-hundred and fifty-something of us ran down into the dungeons, where it smelled like rotting food and cat pee. Lilly gagged dramatically. "God, I swear, if we live through this troll attack, I'm calling the Department of Wizard Health on this place. It stinks!" "You won't live through this if you don't hurry up," Matilda Justice, a fourth year, said, pushing both of us forward.

We ran into the dormitory, where all of the other Slytherins were sitting around. In the corner, Pansy was sobbing. "My life flashed before my eyes! I was _this close_ to dying," she whimpered. Millicent was patting her on the back, and Tracey Davis was offering her a handkerchief. Daphne Greengrass and Esmeralda Twit (what an unfortunate last name…) sat on the ground in front of her, nodding.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "She's such a twit." I nodded. "A twit," I said quietly, "who's going to have to put up with pretending to be in love with Malfoy for six years." Lilly looked at me, and smiled devilishly. "Yes. Yes she will."

**Lilly West**

All of the first years were back in the common room, waiting for the arrival of Lucifer (the hot one) and Harriet (the NOT hot one). Blaise sat with me on top of one of the benches that were close to the doors- we wanted a head start. "Ice Mice?" Blaise asked, holding out a package of the stuff. "Huh?" I had heard him properly, but I just felt like annoying him.

"I said 'would you like Ice Mice?'"

"Blaise, speak up. I can't hear you."

"Would you like _Ice Mice_, you git?"

"I can't hear you over the sound of my awesomeness."

"You annoy me."

"I know."

We sat in silence until Trestin and Quaint stood up on the coffee table that had been placed in front of the table. "Well, lucky you, First Years," Lucifer said, smiling devilishly, "because of the troll incident, you not only get to hide from Filch, you get to hide from all of the other teachers who are patrolling the hallway."

_What?_ The whole thing was about to get _waaaaay_ more complicated. "Well," I said to Blaise, "might as well drop out now. We don't stand a chance." "We won't be dropping out anytime soon," came his reply.

I zoned back into what the Queen of Slytherin was saying. "…we have your lists here. You must find all of these things before midnight. Instead of trying to bring back everything you find, you just need to use these spells: _quod circulus_, the circle spell, and _quod ostendere, _the spell that reveals what you've circled. To perform the circle spell, draw a circle around the object while saying _quod circulus_." Trestin circled her wand around Lucifer, and I waited for something weird and unplanned to happen. No such luck. Nothing but a green circle appeared, before disappearing back into her wand.

"And when you have found every object, head back here and say _quod ostendere_. The images of what you've circled will appear. Lucifer and I will check to make sure that there are no cheaters." Harriet stepped down and began handing out our papers. Blaise got his first, and he whistled a low note. "Yep, we will most definitely have to do some searching." The minute Harriet handed me mine, I looked it over.

**The flower of 'Fairy's Blitz' **

**One small House Elf **

**The mole of a hag**

**A very old woman**

**Three different types of swords **

**A pink owl**

**A broken crystal ball **

**Trolls ballet dancing **

**A hidden passage**

**A muggle portrait **

Good news: I knew where half of the stuff was. Bad news:I had no idea where the other half of the stuff was located.

Lucifer looked each of us in the eye, like he could see into our souls. I was a little creeped out. "So, the first girl and boy back will be in first place, but in order to not be disqualified, you have to at least finish by midnight. You ready?" He asked us. None of us said anything. "Ready… set… GO!" All thirty-six of us surged forward, and out of the dungeon. I swear, I would almost be trampled to death if it weren't for this little weapon I call _my fist_.

Blaise and I took off in the direction of the courtyard, whereas everyone else took off for Snape's potion closet. _What complete and utter idiots._

Blaise looked at me. "The first thing on the list is the flower of the plant 'Fairy's Blitz.'" Waaaait… so _that's_ why everyone was going to Snape's room… "But," Blaise continued, "Fairy's Blitz is an unusually harmless plant that has flowers very similar to roses, just blue. And where are there blue roses?"

"In Professor Snape's potion closet?"

"No, actually. Fairy's Blitz isn't used in any potions. The only Fairy's Blitz plant in the school is in the court yard." We turned a corner, and headed out into the moonlit open space. "_Quod circulus_" Blaise muttered, circling one of the many blue flowers. I did the same.

"Okay," I said scanning the list for anything else that'd be here. Nothing. The next thing on the list was a house elf. "Where on earth would one find a stinkin' house elf?" I yelled. Blaise pulled me down and put a finger to his lips. "One may find a house elf when one follows a person who knows what she is doing," he whispered, and pointed to a figure daring quietly between the pillars outside of the courtyard.

I squinted trying to make out who the figure was. Frizzy, long brown hair…unusually large… mustache… MUSTACHE! It was Bulstrode! Slowly, Blaise and I tip-toed after her, down a flight of stairs leading under the great hall, only to find her standing in front of a large painting of fruit. "Let's go," I whispered to Blaise, "nobody this thick could have found anything." "No, wait," Blaise breathed. I watched as Millicent started furiously rubbing a pear in the bowl of fruit.

And then something amazing happened: the pear laughed, and turned into a door knob.

I jumped out of the shadows, ignoring Blaise's hands as they tried to yank me back. "_Somnum_," I whispered, just as Millicent turned around. A bluish mist floated from my wand. "Excuthe me, but what do you think you're doing?" She shrieked. And then she dropped to the floor, snoring. "That was a dirty, rotten, foul, underhanded trick," I said loudly, "and I'm quite pleased with myself for using it."

"Whoa!" Blaise exclaimed, rising to his feet. "What was that?"

"A sleeping spell," I said simply, as if sleeping spells were nothing out of the ordinary for me.

"Where did you learn it?"

"Err… my Grandmother uses it on me to get me to shut up."

Blaise laughed, and the two of us walked over to the painting. Twisting the door knob, I realized that the painting was actually a door… but leading to where? A hidden passage? A swamp? McGonagall's bedroom? _Urgh._ I shuddered at the thought. We opened it, and I saw… four tables. Pots, pans, cutlery, all glittering and piled by the walls. And house elves, everywhere: cooking, cleaning, and tending to the fireplace on the other side of the room. There were, like, millions.

Okay, maybe just a hundred, but still…

Blaise fade a face. "Filth," he muttered. "Okay, listen up, people, I mean, elves!" I yelled. Every single house elf looked up at the two of us. I felt butterflies whizzing through my stomach. "Um, Blaise?" I asked.

"What?"

"You can handle it from here."

Rolling his eyes, Blaise spoke. "We need the smallest of you to come forth." The house elves (such unintelligent beings) looked at one another. Finally, they all crowded in one place, and after whispering amongst themselves, they pushed forward a tiny elf, no taller than my knee.

"Pl-please don't hurt me, Mister and Miss. I didn't do nothin'- it was all Usil's fault, you see…" "We aren't going to hurt you," I said, more coldly than I'd wanted too. "Just stand still." Blaise and I both drew out our wands. "_Quod circulus_," we both said loudly. Our circles appeared, and then disappeared a few seconds after.

And then the little elf screamed.

There was an uproar- the elves all started screaming, and running around. Pots and pans flew everywhere, and a few elves began to throw the Hogwarts golden spoons. Blaise looked at me. "We didn't do anything! Why was it screaming?" "I don't know. Panic, probably," I said, "but now there is chaos and disorder. Our work here is done." The two of us hurried out of the room, and closed the secret door behind us.

I looked around- Millicent was gone. Huh. She probably just woke up from the spell early.

"Blaise," I asked, "do you have the time?" Blaise pulled up one of his sleeves and revealed a complex little sliver watch, with about a trillion hands. "It's 9:57. We better get moving. Besides, I know where we can find three different kinds of swords."

**11:05**. We had found the swords (a hallway where Fred and George Weasley had broken three suits of armor and Filch had to replace them with three new different ones), the crystal ball (Peeves the poltergeist had dropped one in the First Floor Corridor), a pink owl (a key chain on somebody's forgotten book bag),trolls ballet dancing (a tapestry on the seventh floor), a very old woman (the Grey Lady ghost- she was old, and she was a woman), and a muggle portrait (the only painting that didn't move in the castle.)

Now, looking at the list, I realized we only had two things left to find:

**3. The mole of a hag**

**9. A hidden passage**

I looked at Blaise. "Where are we going to find both of these things in less than an hour?" Blaise looked like he was thinking, really, really hard (either that or had to go to the washroom, badly.) Finally, he said "I don't know." Just then, Pansy walked by, followed by Daphne Greengrass and Esmeralda Twit (she really did have a horrible last name). She stopped when she saw us. "Hello there, West. Just thought that you'd like to know how many things I have yet to find."

"Actually, no, I don't want to know."

"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway," she said, smiling with glee. "One left!"

I just rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Zabini, let's ditch this Sugar Quill stand." I pulled him by the arm in the direction of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "I hate her, I hate her, I hate her," I grumbled. And then I walked into a statue, nose-first.

"Ow."

Blaise looked at me, and then at the statue. "Hey, West…" "What?" I growled, rubbing my now-sore-nose. "Look at this old hag's face," he said, wonder in his voice. I walked over to where he was standing. From here, I could see that it was a statue of an old hag, with only one eye. "Whoa..." I breathed. There, right on the tip of the old hag's nose was a mole.

"How awesome am I?" I laughed. "Very awesome," Blaise chuckled. Both of us circled the face. "Where are we going to find a hidden passage?" Blaise asked me. "I don't kno- wait! Blaise, would the wall that leads to the Slytherin Common Room count as a secret passage?" I asked. I knew it was far-fetched, but it was now 11:47, and we were running out of time.

"I don't know, but it's worth a try."

'Meowwwww…"

I looked down at my feet. Mrs. Norris. Gulping I looked up at Blaise. He stared back at me, fear in his eyes. "Who goes there? Mark my words, if it's a Weasley, you be expelled this time!" Filch was never too far behind his beloved cat. "Uh oh," was all I could manage to say.

"Run!" Blaise whispered. We ran back down the stairs and booked it straight to the dungeons.

Upon reaching the wall, we both took out our wands. "_Quod circulus!" _We both shouted. When both of our circles had disappeared, Blaise muttered "pureblood." The wall moved, and both of us ran into the Common Room, only to find that Pansy was talking to Lucifer. I was ready to stab her. One by one, each picture of something she'd circled was revealed, and I counted ten. She'd found everything.

"I've found everything, Your Highness," she said to Lucifer, her voice dripping with but-kisserie. Pansy turned back and winked at me. "I'm going to kill her," Blaise growled. Lucifer and Harriet looked at the pictures, and then turned to Pansy. "Pansy, I have to say that this is impressive…"

I prepared myself for the tears that I'd shed tonight.

"…but, the beauty mark on the face of your friend Esmeralda doesn't count as 'the mole on a hag', no matter how ugly you think she is. But because of your creativity, you'll still be allowed to participate in the next event, but with an hour-long suspension period."

_Yesssssssssssssssssss!_ I looked at Blaise and hugged him tightly. "We're going to be the first ones with a complete set!" I cried. As Pansy left for her bedroom sobbing, Lucifer shouted "next!" Blaise and I stepped forward. "_Quod ostendere_," I said, and one by one the things I'd circled appeared as pictures, floating in mid air. Lucifer beamed at me, and I practically melted. _He was so gorgeous… _"Great job! See you again on December 5th."

"Err… um, thanks," I mumbled, turning red. _Lucifer said I did a 'great job'!_ I stood off to the side and watched as Blaise also got a "great job!" and a "see you again on December 5th!" Blaise walked up the stairs to his dormitory, pausing only to say "goodnight." "'Night!" I called after him, beginning the trek to my own room.

When I got there, I looked around. There was Pansy, facing away from me, her shoulders shaking with silent tears. _Boo hoo- cry me a river and then go drown in it_. Millicent was there too, still snoring. Someone must have moved her from the basement to her bed. I kind of felt bad for making her sleep, but the whole point of the competition was winning, right? I'd apologize tomorrow, though.

I snuggled, erm, I mean _got under_ my sheets and slept the night away.

-:-|-:-

**Thanks guys for commenting, it means so much to me!**

**Also, a big thanks goes out to Google Translate for having an English-to-Latin translator. With out you, Google, my spells would sound very stupid. **

**As for Lilly winning the competition, she might. **

**Then again, Pansy could too.**

**Or someone else…**


	5. Part 5

**I own nothing. (All quotes indented **_**and**_** bold fonts were taken from one of J.K. Rowling's books.)**

**This story has been taken and pieced together from three unique diaries. Unfortunately, due to the fact that the information in the diaries is often quite biased, different parts of each diary have been used to describe certain events.**

-:-|-:-

**Lilly West and the Sorcerer's Barf-Bag**

-:-|-:-

**Lilly West**

I sucked on the end of my feather quill, waiting for Professor Binns to shut up. "… and that is when Hubrid Garandid Barnibis Delarge the Third, a well known goblin king, decided to build his sword. He was nervous, you see, and he felt the need to make it. In my humble opinion, that was a strange move…" I yawned loudly, and beside me, Zabini sniggered.

Quickly, I jotted down notes on 'Hubrid Whatever Whatever Whatever the Fifth (or was is the Second...?) and flipped to the end page of my notebook. There, hidden from the eyes of everyone but Rosalie Ghostfire, an annoying Slytherin snoop who likes to read over people's shoulders, was my list of people who were in the Competition. I had chosen to write about the competition in here because I had nothing better to do during these classes- I swear, I'd fallen asleep, like, five times in here. Anywho, I glanced over the list of Slytherin First Years and looked at the names with 'X's' beside them- those twelve hadn't made it past the first task.

Vincent Crabbe (huh. Big surprise there.)… Daphne Greengrass… Theodore Nott…

I bit my thumbnail, wondering for the fifty-billionth time why Millicent Bulstrode had not been kicked out.

It made absolutely _no_ sense to me whatsoever, and worse: it made no sense to Blaise. (As anyone could plainly see, Zabini was the brains of our friendship.) Millicent was attacked with a sleeping spell, and she was found sleeping in her bed- that was normal. But how, in the whole world, did she end up in bed in the first place? And how, if she was unable to walk, did she still complete the task? It was all a mystery…

(Well, maybe not really a _mystery_, but still.)

I still hadn't talked to Millicent yet, even though today was December 5th and it'd been around a month since we'd first said "hello." (Well, actually, we never did say "hello," it was more of a grunt every morning because during 6:00-6:11, all Slytherins are incapable of speech, due to the fact that we all stay up late writing in our diaries and thinking up evil schemes.)

Tapping my fingers, I looked back up at Professor Binns, who'd now, to everyone's delight (NOT), begun talking about his youth and how it related to the Goblin Riots. "… and just like my mother tempted me inside with a slice of hot pie, the same happed to Wertubun with a shiny object. You see, all goblins are similar to magpies- they collect glittery things…" To my right, Goyle was snoring softly. _Good_- hopefully, he'd sleep his way through the next task.

I looked over at Blaise and mouthed '_what time is it?_' Blaise held up his five fingers. Urgh! Five o'clock. Still. Our last class of the day, The History of Magic, ended at five thirty. I placed my head on my desk. Why was time running so slowly? Why was time running so slowly? Why was time running so slowly…

-:-|-:-

_"Yes, that's right, Pansy, I am awesome. Thank you for saying so," I said, holding a silver tiara in my hand._

_ "I should have known you would win. I'm so sorry for thinking that you wouldn't," Pansy said, staring down at her toes. _That's weird_- she was wearing Bunny slippers with the words 'Blaise Zabini' embroidered on each ear. I shrugged it off- I was really enjoying her apology._

_ "Yes, you should be sorry." I tossed the tiara up in the air, and gasped as the green emerald in the center turned into a snake. Whoa…_ "Lilly Wesssssst… Lilly Wesssssst…

"Lilly Wetht if you do not wake up right now, I will make thure that you do not make it in time for the nectht tathk!"

Someone slapped me, and I sat up straight and flailed my arms around. "What? Huh? Blaise, what time is it?" I cried franticly. "Blaithe ithn't here, you thleepy head! You thlept through the class and all through dinner, and Tathk Number Two thartth for the girlth in ten minuths!" I squinted in the dim light of the classroom. Who was it? Waaait… who was the only stinkin' person in Slytherin whith a lisp?

Millicent Bulstrode, that's who.

Millicent's outline became clear, and I called out her name. "Yeth, it'th me, thtupid. I came to find you." Bulstrode grabbed my arm and yanked me forward, and before I knew it, the two of us were booking it to the Common Room. "Stop!" I cried, leaning over and clutching my heart. Gosh- _why did we have to run so fast?_ Bulstrode let go, and surveyed me.

"You don't run often, do you?" She said.

"No. Who in Hogwarts _runs_?"

"I do."

I was tempted to say '_well, it doesn't look it_.' But I settled for "oh."

Millicent sighed. "I go running every morning." "Why?" I asked, but I think I already knew the answer- _Millicent was the size of an elephant_. And unlike most of the stuff I say, I wasn't over-exaggerating. But _seriously_, if she wanted to improve her look, she should start with her mustache.

"Well, jutht take one look at me!" She cried, and when I looked in her eyes, I noticed that she was tearing up. "I'm hideou-th," she whispered. "Err, no, you're not…" I said, staring at the ground. "Yeth, I am! I'm part giant for goodneth thaketh!" I looked up at her. "Seriously? You're a half-breed?"

Millicent gave me a glare so evil I began to fear for my life.

"After what happened with you and Malfoy, I wanted it to be a thecret," she began. "I'm more of a half-breed than you are! My father wath a giant!" "Aha!" I cried out, realization sounding in my voice. "So that explains why you were able to complete the first task, then! Some spells don't work on you, because you're half, err, you know… so you were asleep for a minute or two and then you finished before me… oh." I'd realized something else: Millicent had been the first one to finish- not me.

"Yeth, and if you're wondering, I'm not upthet at you for uthing that thpell. I would have done the thame thing," she said, straightening out her skirt. I nodded, if I didn't finish first on the first task, then I never could. I was a loser with a capital L. (Loser does start with L, right? I'm such a loser I don't even know how to spell loser.)

"Now come on!" Millicent yelled, grabbing my hand. We reached the common room and both shouted "pureblood!" at the same time. Stumbling in, we saw that a line lead by Harriet Trestin had been formed, one first year after the next. "Get in line!" Veronica Dybukk hissed. I swear, Veronica was the biggest suck up of all time, and I was just about to tell her so when Millicent yanked me. Hard.

We got into line, and Harriet turned around to survey us. "Good. Now that everyone is here," she glared at Bulstrode and I as she spoke, "we may proceed." She opened up the door and led us out. We walked through the dungeons and down a few hallways, and I looked out the windows. The sky was dark and it was snowing heavily. _Gawd, how long had I slept?_

Harriet stopped at the doors to the great hall. "Now, girls, remember that failure to complete the next task will result in elimination. The reason that we never even hinted on December's task until now, is because it's quite simple to complete if you know the right spell. But it would be pointless- you'd all finish in no time.

"So I'm going to let you in, three at a time, but the last the group will have four girls. You'll be both judged and timed on this one- so do well, and finish quickly. The person with the best score will win.

"So, first up Millicent Bulstrode, Veronica Dybukk and Ingrid Tust," she called, reading off a list. She held open the door, and as the three girls went in, she looked at the rest of us. "Remember," she called, "the spell for this task is ridiculous!" She winked (which really was a horrible sight) and followed the girls, leaving the rest of us in darkness.

For the first while, none of us spoke. And then Rosalie Ghostfire tried to press up her eye to the crack of the door while shouting "I wonder what they're doing in there, I can't see a thing!" I rolled my eyes. "They probably made sure that you couldn't, you prat," I called out, and the girl beside me giggled.

After twenty minutes or so, the next group was called in. And then twenty minutes after that, the next group left. And the next. There were only four of us left now, and we all were standing far apart, glancing at one another from the corners of our eyes. _Awkward…_

Finally, Harriet opened the door and called us in. "Tracey Davis, Alexis von Rennenberg, Lilly West and Katrina High." We all walked into the hallway in single file, all thinking that we were walking closer to our dooms. The minute we walked into the great hall, however, we were all disappointed.

Even I had to admit that I never thought that 'my doom' would include a wardrobe.

I'm not kidding- on the end of each table was a large wardrobe, cabinet or chest of drawers. Each one of them was shaking violently. Alexis turned to Trestin. "Is this some kind of joke?" She cried, crossing her arms over her chest. Harriet laughed. "I can assure all of you that this is no joke- because today, all four of you will be facing a boggart. The object is to get from you end of the table to the other end, without falling off. Good luck!" And then she walked to the front of the room and sat in Dumbledore's chair.

We all stepped up onto the our ends of the tables, and she waved her wand and shouted "_Aperiesque ostium_!" One by one, each of the doors opened. I tried to wrack my brain for any information at all on boggarts. Umm… _they live under beds_ (yes. This was a very useful piece of information.)… _they take on the shape of the thing that you fear_… err, that was it. What did I fear? I would have loved to say 'nothing,' but unfortunately, I am very, very scared of one thing. One stupid thing that nobody else (not even Blaise) could have guessed.

I am terrified of unicorns.

Yes, I know, it is the stupidest thing to be sacred of, but it all started with the death of my parents, who'd died in a unicorn stampede. I'd heard about it from Grandmother, who no doubt told me the whole story to 'toughen me up.' But instead, I ended up having nightmares until I was about seven, and Grandmother had to order Hugo, her manservant, to stand at my door and awaken me if I started to thrash and scream. Each time he awoke me, he'd cuddle me and sing me to sleep. The nightmares had stopped now, but the fear hadn't.

I stared as a white unicorn slowly clip-clopped out of the wardrobe.

Harriet had said that she hadn't given us a hint until now because she didn't want us to know the spell. _What was the spell?_ She said wouldn't give us a hint until now… did that mean that she'd given us a hint when she'd talked to us? What else had she said?

The unicorn stepped closer, whinnying softly. I swear I was paralyzed.

While the first group was walking in, she'd said, "Remember, the spell for the first task is ridiculous!" But she'd said 'ridiculous' weird, with a kind of accent. And then I had it: _Gulping gargoyles!_ Trestin had given us the flippin' spell!

I looked at the unicorn and cried out. The thing's head was raised in fear, and it neighed loudly and began to charge. Before I could seize up in fear again, I pointed my wand and shouted "_riddikulus!_" The unicorn stopped charging, and before my very eyes, it turned into a little china figurine.

I looked at the other girls- Tracey Davis was on the floor, sobbing. Alexis was facing her boggart, which had taken the shape of a large spider, huge and hairy. And Katrina was looking at me. With a smile on her face. And her boggart was now a rag doll. I let out a word that I will never repeat on paper because it was so foul.

_The little cheat!_ She'd copied me!

I ran as fast as I could, panting heavily. Millicent was right- I didn't run much. Maybe I could run with her one of these days. Before I knew it, I'd run all the way down to the end. I stared at the floor, a few feat below me, and felt a bubble of victory rise up in my chest.

And then I remembered the unicorn, and I fainted.

**Draco Malfoy**

Lucifer Quaint led us through the hallways, and I yawned. It had taken a while for the girls to finish up- apparently that West girl had fainted, and Harriet had had to take her up to the Hospital Wing. I wondered what could have made her faint. Probably anything, the coward that she is.

You see, after the first task, I'd promised myself that I'd win. Zabini had come first in the first competition, and it'd been driving me crazy ever since. I swear, he was going to lose miserably. Miserably, I tell you!

Quaint stopped at the Great Hall. "Okay, there are eleven of you left, so that means that…" He trailed off and did some calculations on his finger. I don't care what all of the girls said- Lucifer "the Devil" Quaint was a complete idiot. "…there will be two groups of four and one group of three. The first group will be you, you, you, aaaaand you," he said pointing to Zabini, Derik Aliday, Goyle and 'Little Marvin' (who's real name was Marvin Truble- I'd learned it from one of the girls who consistently followed him around. Apparently in the girl mind, tall + boy equaled 'good looking' or something like that.)

The four of them went in, solemn looks on their faces. Lucifer closed the door. And then he opened it again. "Err… Harriet had written me a script like she usually does, but I forgot it this morning, so I guess I can't give you the hint." _See what I mean?_

He closed the door again, and the rest of us waited in icy silence. I stroked my chin wondering what this challenge was going to be. Duel? Essay? A huge game of hide-and-seek? I had created a list of about fifty things that we possibly could be doing when Lucifer opened the door for the second time.

"Um… how about we get you, Blondie, you and you." Blondie? Just who did he think he was? _Just wait 'till my father hears about this…_ But instead of complaining, I walked into the Great Hall in the front of the line, making sure that I was first (as usual…) and holding my head high.

The minute we walked in, I smiled. A wardrobe? Come on- what were we supposed to do with it? Blow it up? Break it? God, Lucifer was an idiot. "So," Quaint said gesturing towards the wardrobes, "here are the, err, wardrobes. And inside of them are… um… boggarts? Yes, boggarts. So, your mission is to defeat them without falling." Quaint twisted his face up, thinking hard. "No- you're supposed to get up on the tables and then defeat them without falling off. Yeah, that's what Harriet said…"

I sneered. How could such a buffoon have won? I was just about to ask him when he shouted a spell and the doors of the wardrobe whooshed open. I scrambled up onto the table and pointed my wand out at whatever was now stepping out of the wardrobe. To my surprise, it was neither beast nor monster that appeared. Instead, it was Father.

Father was wearing entirely black robes and his pale pointed face was grimacing. "Draco," he shouted, "come here at once!"

I hurried to him quickly.

"You are a complete disappointment to me, Draco."

I was shaking now. What had I done?

"I knew that you'd never win this competition. I was wrong to listen to your mother about sending you here- I should have sent you to Durmstrang. They'd have made a man of you there- at Hogwarts you are nothing to me but a disappointment."

My heart sank. Of course- my father had been one of the Kings of Slytherin. And now his son was coming in second place. I was a disappointment- no! An embarrassment- to him.

I lowered my head in shame as Father sneered. I looked at the other boys. Two of them were on the ground, looking very put-out. And the one on the other side of the room was still on his table, using one of the decorative shields as cover from a bludger that continued try and hit him.

I wondered why Father was here- it couldn't for the competition, right? Because then I'd have to be fighting something. But why was my father yelling at me? I hadn't finished second yet! Lucifer had told us to get to the end of the table without falling off. "Father, I can finish first!"

"No you can't!" My father yelled looking at me with such as look of distaste I felt faint.

"Watch me! I can!" I ran quickly to the end of the table, and looked back. My father was no longer there- just Lucifer with a large grin on his face. "Congratulations, Blondie!" He called. "You've conquered your fears and defeated the boggart!"

The boggart? What in the name of pants was he talking abou- _Oh_. How dim could I have been? I knew what a boggart was- I'd just forgotten when I'd heard Father's voice. I mentally face-palmed myself. But outwardly, I smirked. "You're in first place," Lucifer said, smiling. "Now that you're done, just head out of the side door and back to the Slytherin Common room."

I grinned and did as I had been told. I'd come in first place!

**Blaise Zabini**

"Here you are," Madame Pomphrey said, leading me to the bed where Lilly was sleeping. "She was brought here quite late last night. She just _fainted_, well, that was what the sixth year said. You can never be sure. Nothing I could do, other than give her a bed." I nodded, not bothering to say anything back to her. Everyone knew that Madame Pomphrey was a Mudblood.

I pulled up a chair beside Lilly's bed and called her name. "West… West…" As if by magic, she sat up. "Urgh! Unicorns!" She cried. And then she saw me, and her cheeks flushed. "Err, hi Blaise!"

"I heard you fainted," I said, grinning.

"Yes, but I came in first!" She said smiling proudly and sticking out her chest.

"No, actually. I came to tell you: Parkinson did. And Bulstrode came in first for the First Task…"

"Pansy? Shi- err, _shoot_. And I know about Bulstrode.."

"…So that means that you're in third place…"

"I know."

"… And I'm tied with Draco, but you're just in third place, so you don't have a big chance of winning this thing…"

"Blaise?"

"Yeah?"

"You can shut up now.  
>Blaise laughed. "So why did you faint in the first place?" He asked. I suddenly felt rather uncomfortable. "Well, you know how we had to fight boggarts?" I looked at Blaise and saw that he was nodding, so I continued on, not pausing to take a breath. "Well mine turned into a unicorn, so I defeated it and ran, and then I remembered it and I fainted."<p>

Blaise looked at me with astonishment on his face. "_Waaait_… so, you're telling me that you're scared of unicorns?" I nodded. Blaise looked at me with complete and utter seriousity, opened his mouth to say something, and then burst into a fit of laughter. "It's not funny!" I cried, pounding him with my fists. And something strange happened.

I laughed too.

I guess that's what happens when you have a great friend.

-:-|-:-

** Sorry for taking a while to post the next chapter! I got a different computer, so I had to sort some things out. **

** School starting soon! Who's excited? (Not me.) Chapters will have to come in a lot slower, but I'll try my best to keep them regular.**

** Anyways, thank you so much for the support **


End file.
